Zanim wkroczyłeś ponownie do mojego życia
by SanAngle
Summary: Co mogło zdarzyć się przed finałem czyli kilka - a raczej kilkaset słów o poczynaniach Henry'ego. One-shot.


**Opowiadanie to zaczęłam pisać bezpośrednio po pierwszym obejrzeniu "Austenland". Cztery ponowne seanse później miałam już własne wyobrażenie tego, jak mogły wyglądać działania Henry'ego od sceny na lotnisku. Skończyłam je po kilku miesiącach. Oto ono, moje pierwsze fan-fiction do Austenland.**

* * *

**Zanim wkroczyłeś ponownie do mojego życia**

* * *

_Był taki jak Darcy. Szarmancki, uprzejmy. Druga jego wersja. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając sobie na przypomnienie sobie jego twarzy. Uśmiechu. Konwersacji przy stole, pierwszego dnia. Pocałunku złożonego we wnętrzu jej dłoni. Tańca tego ostatniego wieczora. Zapachu jego kurtki i dotyku materiału w chwili, gdy zarzucił ją na jej ramiona. Nie, musi przestać marzyć o tym. Grał. Tak jak wszyscy. Tak jak Darcy nie jest realny. Nigdy nie był._

* * *

Henry wracał z lotniska ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Martin minął go już dawno, obdarzając cynicznym uśmiechem. _Bawi cię to, że mnie odepchnęła? Że nie wierzy ani tobie ani mnie?_ Nie rozumiał, co się właściwie stało. Gdy gnał tu jak szalony, był pewny, że ona nie wie. Że w wyniku głupiej pomyłki sądzi, że on jest aktorem, a Martin zwykłym pracownikiem.

_\- To w sumie zabawne – stwierdził James, spoglądając zza ciemnych oprawek okularów na Henry'ego – Wczoraj byłem gotów się założyć, że zdobędziesz Jane._

_\- Wybrała Martina. „Coś prawdziwego" – burknął, wbijając wzrok w ekran. Za nic nie przyznałby się, że zraniła go jej wczorajsza decyzja. Wolał teraz skupić się na pracy. Co z tego, że dopiero w październiku ma pierwsze zajęcia?_

_James roześmiał się._

_\- Co cię tak bawi?_

_\- Martin był przypisany do Jane._

_Henry spojrzał zdumiony na kolegę, ten jednak powrócił do opalania się._

_\- A teraz pojechał na lotnisko, bo... –spytał, zamykając drżącymi rękoma laptop. To mogła być jego szansa. Jeśli dotrze tam przed nim, może uda mu się ją przekonać._

_Nagle przypomniała mu się telefoniczna rozmowa Jamesa z jego ciotką. Cokolwiek Martin planował, nie mógł mieć dobrych zamiarów._

_\- Jane chce złożyć pozew przeciwko twojemu wujkowi. A szefowej to bardzo nie w smak- dopowiedział James, sięgając po szklankę. Przyglądał się, jak Henry zrywa się, starając się nie zrzucić przy tym sprzętu, jedynego łącznika ze światem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak wspaniale się wyrzucało mu myśli w kolejnych mailach._

_Już wychodził, lecz zawahał się po kilku krokach._

_\- Gdyby ciotka czegoś chciała – spojrzał prosząco._

_\- Chciałeś coś załatwić. Nie ma sprawy – zasalutował koledze, zaś po chwili dodał – Tej rozmowy nie było._

_\- Jakiej rozmowy? – uśmiechnął się lekko nerwowo przez ciągłe zastanawianie się w myślach, ile czasu zajmie mu dojazd ._

_\- I za to cię lubię, kolego._

_Nie wiedział, jakim cudem dojechał na lotnisko nie wywołując żadnej kolizji. I to w rekordowo krótkim czasie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że choć ruszył dziesięć minut po Martinie, to dotarł na miejsce niemalże dwie minuty po nim. No może też coś zrobiło to, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie robił sobie nic z przepisów._

Uśmiechnął się ponuro do siebie, spoglądając na przebranie. Miał go dość. Miał potąd spełniania życzenia ciotki, by zobaczyć, jak to było w XIX wieku. Co go pokusiło, by spróbować? Dlaczego nie spędził tych kilku tygodni, które minęły mu już w tej rezydencji, na zbieraniu materiałów do książki? Dlaczego po prostu nie wyjechał na wakacje, co powinien uczynić, zważywszy na fakt, że na takowych nie był od rozstania z narzeczoną.

Tak, zdecydowanie musi wrócić do Austenland, spakować bagaże i kupić bilety do pierwszego lepszego miejsca, by tam spędzić resztę lata, które mu jeszcze zostało. Przystanął i zawrócił. Podszedł do kas, mając nadzieję, że trafi na sprzedawczynię, która nie połączy jego stroju z incydentem sprzed kilku minut.

\- Słucham. Dokąd chce pan lecieć?

Spojrzał na loty. Kraje kontynentu, kilka afrykańskich i azjatyckich. Ameryka Południowa. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę, nie wiedział, czego chce. Już miał powiedzieć _Melbourne_, a jednak widząc miasto, z którego przyjechała Jane - wspomniała mu o tym mimochodem, poza tym zaś odczytał z tablicy punkt docelowy jej samolotu - już wiedział.

_To nie ma znaczenia, że nie byłeś prawdziwy. Byłeś idealny._

Najbliższy lot był pojutrze. Trochę dziwne, zważywszy na popularność trasy, ale Henry nie narzekał. Dość, by się spakować, zajrzeć do biura ciotki i powiedzieć jej kilka rzeczy – a w chwili, gdy nie będzie patrzeć, sprawdzić adres Jane w grubym notatniku. Do tego musiał wymyślić jakiś pretekst, by zajrzeć panny Erstwhile.

Cóż zawsze może kupić ciasto. _Tak, przeleciałem kilkaset kilometrów, cały ocean, by podzielić się z tobą ciastem zakupionym już w Ameryce. To na pewno nie będzie dziwne, wcale…_

* * *

Pretekst pojawił się, gdy Madeline, służąca, jedna z niewielu, którą lubił Henry i która na tle reszty wyróżniała się inteligencją – no, w końcu była jego studentką – przyszła do niego następnego wieczora. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha udała, że nie widzi jego zbolałego spojrzenia. Przysiadła się na krześle obok.

\- Czyżbyś skończyła już opracowywać swój projekt? – zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu.

\- Nie, mam coś lepszego. Spójrz, co znalazłam – wyjęła zza pleców notatnik – To chyba twojej dziewczyny…

Henry po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się Madeline uśmiechnął się szczerze.

\- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, jak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś moją studentką?

\- Czy to oznacza, że nie będę musiała zdawać egzaminy? – uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

-Nie przeginaj.

\- Rozmawiałem z Martinem– mruknął James, gdy odprowadzał Henry'ego do taksówki.

\- I? – jakoś udało mu się wtarabanić walizkę do bagażnika. Taksówkarz, niezbyt skory do pomocy, obserwował poczynania mężczyzny, paląc papierosa.

\- Jane do ostatniej chwili nie wiedziała, że Martin jest jej przypisany. Dowiedziała się od szefowej.

Henry wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- A Martin nie raczył jej po tym wszystkim uświadomić, mam rację? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Tak. No i się wkurzyła. Miała prawo. I pewnie dlatego uznała, że ty też jesteś aktorem. Przez tego jednego typka zraziła się do facetów – James potrząsnął z rezygnacją głową.

Taksówkarz uznał, że pora na rozmowę – i papierosa – właśnie się skończyła i na znak tego wsiadł do samochodu, przybierając przy tym specjalny wyraz twarzy.

\- Dzięki za wszystko– poklepał kolegę po ramieniu, otworzył drzwi taksówki i wsiadł. Zanim jednak je zamknął, spojrzał na niego i zapytał – W zasadzie dlaczego to wszystko dla mnie robisz?

\- Wiesz, wychodzi na to, że ja także uwikłałem się w związek, który nie miał prawa zaistnieć, a lepiej mieć kompana. Poza tym… - podrapał się w głowę – nigdy nie lubiłem Martina.

\- Tak czy siak, dzięki – spojrzał z wdzięcznością na kolegę i długo jeszcze do niego machał, gdy taksówka wiozła go na lotnisko.

* * *

_W chwili, gdy wybrała go na partnera podczas sztuki, był niemalże pewny, że ona też coś do niego czuje. Może jeszcze nie miłość – na to jednakowoż chyba za wcześnie, ale coś większego, coś głębszego od zwykłej sympatii, koleżeńskiego odruchu. Odczuł to również podczas ich rozmów, prób i wreszcie podczas przedstawienia. A propozycja balu? Było tak idealnie._

_No właśnie, chyba zbyt idealnie. Doświadczenia Henry'ego z kobietami nie należały do najszczęśliwszych i dotychczas wiązały się jedynie z przykrym odkryciem zniknięcia ukochanej z jego najlepszym przyjacielem do Brazylii._

Lecąc samolotem zastanawiał się nad tym. W dłoniach trzymał jej notatnik. Nieświadomie gładził palcem okładkę. Wielokrotnie przeglądał zawartość, uśmiechając się nieświadomie, widząc swoją postać na kolejnych rysunkach. Niektóre oddawały jego twarz wierniej, inne mniej. Ale i tak najwspanialsze był dla niego fakt, że to on pojawiał się na większości jej szkiców. To jakoś dodawało mu otuchy. I upewniało w postawieniu.

* * *

Miał pewne problemy z odnalezieniem mieszkania Jane. Przekonany, że zna jego lokalizację – wszak był tu dwukrotnie na konferencji, postanowił pojechać do niej komunikacją miejską. Niestety, pamięć go zawiodła i godzinę później po licznych przesiadkach wylądował po przeciwnej stronie miasta niż powinien. Zły na siebie tym razem postanowił zaufać taksówkarzowi i tym samym po dwóch godzinach po przylocie wreszcie stanął przed jej drzwiami.

Nie wiedział, jak Jane zareaguje. Może zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem. Może otworzy jej chłopak. Może okaże się, że to wszystko była jedynie iluzja. Ale może będzie tak, jak podpowiadało mu przeczucie. Że tamta Jane, którą poznał w Austenland, była tą samą, która żyła w tym mieście, śmiała się z przyjaciółmi i codziennie wstawała. Która zamieniała się w ninja, gdy ktoś ją znienacka atakował. I że ona stanie się jego dziewczyną, towarzyszką, kimś więcej niż przelotną znajomością.

Pełny nadziei zapukał do jej drzwi.

* * *

**Czekam, aż ujawnią się polscy fani Austenland. Nie wierzę, by nikogo nie było.**


End file.
